Love Leads to Isolation
by Tondelaya
Summary: Amy's feelings are hurt when, despite his eidetic memory, Sheldon forgets her birthday this year. What could possibly be so distracting to cause him to forget such an important day?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure what the TBBT writers have in mind for season 12 but this is my take on it. Also, no worries if Sheldon isn't displaying the best behavior at first. This is a SHAMY love story. Disclaimer: I own nothing. The TBBT characters are not mine.**

* * *

Amy stared out the kitchen window as she finished washing the dinner dishes. There were not very many dishes to wash when her late dinner was only for one. Again.

She stared at the city lights surrounding her 4th story apartment on Los Robles Avenue and reflected upon the day. It wasn't just any old day for Amy. It was, in fact, her birthday. And she was unexpectedly alone.

Oh, she had plans for that weekend to go out with Penny and Bernadette for a girls' night birthday celebration. Her friends were always very thoughtful in planning something for her birthday almost every year. However, they knew not to plan something on her actual birthday. That day was reserved for someone special.

Last year, Amy had shared a birthday party with Bernadette's little girl Halley. The afternoon party was full of cake, decorations and even a bounce house. It was a lot of fun for Amy as she never experienced such extravagant parties as a child (her mother thought it sinful to celebrate oneself) but as Halley was only one, the party didn't last very long.

Amy was used to her birthday fun, at least in recent years anyway, going on for hours and hours and well into the night. This year; however, Amy's birthday was not turning out as expected. In fact, she was not having any birthday fun at all.

The day started out like any other typical workday. Amy woke up as she normally did hitting the snooze button on her alarm. She wasn't really a morning person and half the time she didn't hear her alarm at first. She knew; however, choosing to snooze instead of getting up right when the alarm went off bothered Sheldon so she forced herself to open her eyes.

She sat up yawning and stretching, turned off her alarm and put on her glasses. She looked over at Sheldon but…he wasn't there. The bed was empty; however, she could tell the sheets and blanket had been slept in at some point. He must have worked late and left early, she thought.

Amy shouldn't have been surprised as Sheldon had been doing that more and more lately; however, it did surprise her. And it hurt a little too. I mean this was her birthday! One year, Sheldon had been so excited for the day that he woke her up at midnight just to start her birthday celebration. I guess, now that they are married, it must not mean as much to him, she surmised sadly.

Amy's birthday had always been a special day to them because it was on her birthday years ago when they made love for the first time. It had become an annual tradition for them to do so every year. Amy wasn't generally the kind of person that was comfortable being the center of attention but being the center of Sheldon's attention, now that was something she cherished.

Now Amy wondered if he even realized her birthday was today. She took a deep breath. Stop, she scolded herself internally. Honestly with how hard he has been working it is possible he may not even know what the date is today, she thought. Amy decided not to say anything and just wait it out.

Eventually, he'll figure it out and maybe they'll have a nice quiet night in celebrating the way they used to. Sheldon would put on his "come hither" plaid PJs. He would coyly ask Amy if she wanted to "you know". She would reply in the affirmative. Sheldon would begin slowly trailing kisses down her body until his mouth reached her…

"Oh!" she yelled suddenly coming out of her zone. Amy's sleeve was soaked. She turned off the water and moved away from the sink. Shaking her head, she took off her sweater and shirt to go change into something dry. Maybe I'll just take a nice long relaxing bath, she thought. "I'm wet anyway," she sighed. Amy went into the bathroom to run her bath and try to soak her cares away. She decided to light some candles and play some soft music to relax.

* * *

It was close to 10:00 when Amy finished with her bath. Sheldon had not returned yet from the University even though he was never very comfortable working that late on campus. She hadn't talked with him all day barring a quick text this morning to make sure he was okay. He eventually sent a one word replay. "Yes". No sorry, or I love you or even a simple "Happy Birthday" like the texts from her friends.

Don't take it personally, she told herself. He was just in the zone. She knew he was close to finishing his work on his super asymmetry paper. Who knows? He could be ready to publish by Christmas if all goes well. That would mean the world to Sheldon. While not guaranteed, of course, a published paper before the January 31 Nobel Prize Nominee Committee deadline could mean his name might be thrown in the hat for consideration for next year.

Of course no one knows for sure because the names of the nominees are not release for decades, but given Sheldon's reputation and work over the years, Amy just knew his name had to be on the minds of the committee members for a while now. Oh, Sheldon, Amy thought. She would be the proudest wife ever if her husband won the Nobel Prize for Physics with this breakthrough. Even without a prize this year, Sheldon's theory was an amazing accomplishment and she wanted to be a supportive wife. She was sure once his paper was published, his life, their lives, would never be the same.

But tonight, Amy couldn't help but feel a little selfishly disappointed that Sheldon had apparently forgotten her birthday. She closed her eyes and blew out the last candle in the bathroom making a silent birthday wish before she removed her glasses and tucked herself into bed. "Goodnight Sheldon" Amy said to the empty room turning out the light. She tossed and tuned for a while and tried to fall asleep as the tears rolled silently down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy woke up to the sound of her alarm but this morning she had no problem getting up right away instead of hitting the snooze button. After turning off the alarm, she immediately turned to look to Sheldon's side of the bed. He was gone again but it looked like he had been there at least sometime in the night. Amy wished he would just wake her up when he came home instead of wisping around in the middle of the night.

Thinking he might still be home (and maybe even have a belated birthday gift for her) Amy jumped out of bed putting on her glasses and robe and practically ran to the living room.

He wasn't there. She saw no birthday gift either. She went to kitchen and she saw only an empty bowl and a spoon in the sink. He's like a ghost, she thought sadly. I'm married to a ghost. Amy sighed and went back into the bedroom to get ready for her day.

* * *

Amy ran into Leonard in the hallway as she was locking her door on her way to work.

"Morning, Amy" he said.

"Good morning, Leonard" she said.

"Did you have good birthday?" he asked.

"Why? What did you hear?" she asked defensively.

"Um, nothing" he replied. "You okay?" he asked hesitantly as they made their way down the stairs.

"Yes" she said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to jump on you like that."

"It's okay. I take it you didn't have a good birthday?" he asked.

"No, not really. Sheldon forgot about it" she confessed. Amy didn't like "throwing Sheldon under the bus" as it were with his friend but maybe Leonard could get through to him.

"What?" Leonard gasped. "That's weird. I thought you two always...I mean I thought your birthday was... um, you know, um, a special night for you guys" he said clearing his throat.

"Used to be" Amy mumbled.

"I'm sorry, he forgot" Leonard said gently. "I'm sure he's just absent-minded right now. You know how he gets when he's in the zone."

"Yeah, yeah, I know" she affirmed. "Look, don't say anything to him okay" she asked. "It's no big deal really." Amy hoped her reverse psychology would have its intended effect on Leonard.

"Okay" he agreed hesitantly as they started to go their separate ways to their respective vehicles.

Leonard changed the subject. "I bet your glad you all decided to get that separate car now that Sheldon's started driving himself around" he added.

"Yes, it was a good investment" Amy said. "Well, see you later Leonard. Have a good day" she said with a forced smile but her voice still reflected her sadness.

"Amy" Leonard called after her. Amy stopped to look at him. "Don't worry too much about Sheldon, okay? He's just focused on his paper right now. I'm sure he'll make it up to you. You know how he feels about you, right?" he finished.

Amy smiled. She did know how Sheldon felt about her. Maybe she didn't need Leonard to talk with Sheldon after all. "I know Leonard. Thanks" she said.

Amy looked at her watch. Maybe I have time before I head to the lab to stop in and say "hi" to him, she thought. She smiled to herself and started to feel a little bit better as she made her way to work.

* * *

Amy turned the corner down the hallway to Sheldon's office. She noticed the door was closed and a note was taped to it. DO NOT DISTURB! Giving no thought to the note, she raised her hand and knocked on the door. Nothing. She knocked again. Still nothing. She tried the door. Locked.

"Sheldon?" she called through the door. "It's me. It's Amy" she said.

No answer. Well, perhaps he is in the cafeteria or took a quick break. Amy left to head toward her lab disappointed again. Cheer up, she told herself. She would just swing by later and see if he wanted to grab lunch together. Or maybe she would bring him some lunch. Yes, that would be what a good supportive wife would do for her overworked husband, she thought as she traversed down the hallway.

* * *

Leonard took off his protective eyewear and immediately heard his stomach growl. Time for lunch, he thought as he cleaned up his latest experiment in his lab. Leonard left his lab and closed the door securely behind him. He started to walk towards the cafeteria but suddenly remembered his conversation with Amy that morning. He needed to go talk to Sheldon.

As Sheldon's best friend for over 15 years he knew how neglectful he could be when he was focused on an important problem or project. And Sheldon's latest discovery on super asymmetry was beyond important. It was revolutionary. When Sheldon finally published his findings, Leonard had no doubt he would go from a well-respected physicist to a world-renowned physicist overnight.

Leonard was undoubtedly excited for his friend but he also knew he couldn't let him get away with treating Amy badly. Leonard knew from Amy's complaints to Penny that the two had barely seen each other in over a month and Amy was hurting. Honestly, no one had seen much of Sheldon lately.

He hadn't been joining them on their weekly group dinners, he skipped out on Thanksgiving with them and now Sheldon had even forgotten Amy's birthday. Not cool. He thought Sheldon had grown more than that over the years when it came to the subject of Amy.

He remembered when even the thought of Amy being his "girlfriend" shook Sheldon to the core but even back then he spent time with her. Even if it was only via a computer or phone. He shouldn't be neglecting Amy; especially, now that they were newlyweds.

Leonard arrived at Sheldon's office and knocked on the door. No answer.

"Sheldon?" Leonard yelled. "I know you're in there."

Leonard tried the door. Locked. Fortunately, he knew where Sheldon hid the spare key. Leonard twisted Sheldon's name tag to a ninety degree angle exposing a small crevasse where a key was hidden. He grabbed the key, unlocked the door and opened it.

The first thing Leonard noticed was the smell, which was unusual for him given his nasal allergies. Yikes, he thought. It smelled like stale air and old take-out food containers. Leonard saw six, no eight white boards all in a circle surrounding Sheldon's desk. He called out again.

"Sheldon?"

Sheldon's head popped up over one of the taller white boards. He was standing on top of his desk. His hair was messy and there was something on his face. Leonard couldn't be sure but he thought it might be the early signs of a beard appearing. Other than their time spent at the North Pole, Sheldon always kept clean-shaven. His shirt looked wrinkled and he had remnants of marker all over his hands. There were papers and trash everywhere on the floor and an overflowing garbage can. Leonard was worried.

"Hey Buddy" Leonard said approaching him slowly.

"Leonard" Sheldon said.

"Sheldon, why don't you come down from there for a minute, okay?" Leonard gently prompted his friend.

"Okay" Sheldon said and descended from the desk sitting in his chair.

"Sheldon, how long have you been here?" Leonard asked.

"I got here this morning around 5:00, why?" Sheldon replied.

"Okay, what time did you leave here last night?" Leonard tried again.

"Around 1:00. I went home to rest, eat some breakfast and shower and change. Why are you asking me these mundane questions, Leonard? And why are you in here at all. I need to get back to work."

"Sheldon" Leonard began but stopped to assess the situation again. Although Sheldon was working hard, he did go home to rest at least a little and clean up. He seemed to be in control of all of his faculties. His trash was probably just full because he had been eating in his office and the custodian couldn't get in with the door locked to empty it. Maybe it wasn't as bad as Leonard initially thought.

"I'm sorry Sheldon for barging in without permission. I was just worried about you" he finally said. "Amy was worried about you" he said as remembered why he came to Sheldon's office in the first place.

"Amy?" Sheldon said. "Amy is fine I just saw her this morning before work."

"Did you talk with her?" he asked.

"No of course not" Sheldon replied. "I didn't want to wake her unnecessarily." Sheldon stood up again and started to climb back on his desk.

"Sheldon, wait" Leonard said as he placed a hand on his arm to stop him. "Did you remember what yesterday was?" he asked.

"Yesterday? Look Leonard I really need to get back to work. Perhaps we can play your mundane version of twenty questions some other time" he said exasperated resuming his climb.

"Sheldon" Leonard stopped him again. "Yesterday was Amy's birthday. Did you forget?"

"I didn't forget" he said. "You know I have an eidetic memory."

Leonard looked at him and started to get a little angry. "Well if you didn't forget, did you just not care?" He remembered years ago when Sheldon was willing to blow off Amy's birthday to attend the Star Wars movie with the guys before common sense changed his mind.

"Leonard please. I need to get back to work. Leave." Sheldon said and climbed back up on his desk to reach the top of the tall white board.

"Fine". Leonard turned around and left. He closed the door and replaced the spare key. He couldn't believe he was about to waste his time trying to help Sheldon. As if Sheldon was an actual human with actual human problems, like neglecting his wife and his friendships.

Forget it, he thought. I'm done trying to help him. If his marriage craps out and he loses all his friends, then so be it. At least he'll have his precious Nobel someday to keep him company, Leonard sneered as he made his way to the cafeteria to finally get some lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy grabbed the two lunch bags in one hand and the tray of drinks in the other trying not to drop anything as she made her way down the hall to Sheldon's office.

"Oh, hi Leonard" Amy said as she almost ran into Leonard in the hallway. "Could you help me carry some of this to Sheldon's office? I want to surprise him with lunch" Amy asked with a hopeful smile.

Leonard felt incredibly guilty seeing Amy. He was just thinking that it would be okay if her marriage with Sheldon broke up. She didn't deserve that kind of thinking. Amy had been a good friend to him and Penny over the years. And as many "issues" as Sheldon had, he was Leonard's best friend. The least he could do was try to help them now before Sheldon's thoughtlessness jeopardized their marriage.

"Sure" he said taking the tray of drinks. "But I have to warn you. I just came from there and he is in a mood."

"Oh" Amy's smile faded. "Well, perhaps some lunch will lighten his mood" she said when they arrived at Sheldon's office. "Oh, no it's locked again."

Amy knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY AND DO NOT COME BACK!" Sheldon roared from inside the office. "I WILL CALL SECURITY!"

Amy and Leonard jerked back.

Wow, maybe after all of these years he really was bat-crap crazy, Leonard thought. Sure Sheldon was known to have a temper and outbursts sometimes but what if that had been someone else knocking on his door instead of Amy. A student, or worse, the University President.

"I think he's losing it Amy" he said. "Or maybe he already lost it years ago" he joked. "Are you sure you want to go in there?"

Amy gulped. "I'm sure he's fine" she said although there was slight hesitation in her voice.

Leonard stared at her for a moment debating his next move. If anyone could get through to Sheldon, it was Amy. Sheldon loved Amy like he loved Penny and even he had occasionally taken his wife for granted in the early years of their marriage. Until Penny called him out on it of course.

"Well, okay" he finally said. Leonard left the drinks on the floor by the door. "Here's the key if you want to go in" he said retrieving the key from the secret hiding place. "Good luck!" he said and left her alone standing in front of the office door.

She was still hesitant but she unlocked the door and came in setting the food and drinks on the table.

"Sheldon, it's me" she said. "I brought you some lunch."

"Oh, um Amy" Sheldon said as he popped his head up over the white board. "Sorry about that, I thought you were…never mind. Thank you but I already ate about an hour ago. I got in early so I took my lunch early." He went back to working.

"Oh" she said. "That makes sense. Do you mind if I eat in here with you?" she asked. Her plan was not turning out exactly as she had hoped but that didn't mean they didn't still get to spend some time together and maybe he will mention making up for forgetting her birthday.

"Oh, um sure if you want" he replied his eyes never leaving his board.

"Great" she said as she began to unwrap her lunch. Although as she does she noticed that it did not smell very good in here. "Sheldon, what is that smell?" she asked. No reply. "Sheldon?"

"Hmmm?" he said absently.

"Never mind" she said. Amy put her lunch back in the bag and went to the trash can. She picked it up and took it outside to a custodian cart. It took several trips but she was finally able to gather all of the old food containers and papers strewn everywhere and throw them away.

After she was done cleaning up and Sheldon hadn't acknowledged her in anyway, she realized she had lost her appetite. "Sheldon, I'm going to head back to the lab okay. I left you some food for later" she said.

No response.

"Sheldon!" Amy said loudly. "I'm leaving now" she repeated.

"Oh, okay. Love you" he said without looking up.

Amy sighed and left closing the door behind her. Well, she thought, at least cleaning up and bringing him sustenance made her feel like she was helping him a little anyway. It had been a while since she had felt like more of help instead of a hindrance when it came to Sheldon. Especially, when it came to his work.

She and Sheldon had started out working together on his super asymmetry theory but the math soon escaped even Amy's capabilities. She tried to keep up but felt like she was being more in the way than being anything useful. Eventually, Sheldon began working on it without her and she felt even more useless.

Maybe the best way I can support him is to leave him alone to work, she thought as she made her way back to her lab. He's almost done with his paper and then we'll be able to spend time together, she decided. Amy would just hold on to that knowledge to get her through the next few weeks. Besides, she thought cheerfully, Christmas is coming up.

Although Sheldon had never been a big fan of Christmas, he knew how important the holiday was to Amy. They both received time off from the university and planned to spend their time together at home. Penny and Leonard were headed to Nebraska to spend Christmas with her folks. Bernadette and Howard were taking the kids to have Christmas at her parents. And since Amy and Sheldon had seen most of their family in May at the wedding, they decided to just stay home this year and enjoy a quiet holiday together.

Amy had plans to decorate a tree, cook a nice dinner and exchange their first Christmas presents as husband and wife. Picking out a gift for Sheldon was never easy but it was important to Amy that she show him how much she loved him with a thoughtful gift. Nothing store bought though as he would automatically calculate how much she spent on the gift and if his gift could reciprocate in turn. No, she generally gave him something homemade and from the heart.

Since she had so much time on her hands being alone lately she was able to finish Sheldon's gift early this year. Amy had created for him a quilt containing memorabilia of important events that defined their relationship culminating in their wedding.

She knew Sheldon didn't actually need a reminder of these events with his eidetic memory but she also knew that he wouldn't mind. He kept everything (as she discovered several years ago when he showed her his packed storage unit) and he wasn't opposed to holding on to a physical reminder of a memory. Amy couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she presented the quilt to him.

There were actually quite a few things she still need to do before the holiday. She needed to purchase toys for Halley and Michael; call Mary to get some final recipes for dinner; make sure she scheduled time to check on Penny and Leonard's apartment and pick up their mail; and finally do a little shopping for herself.

As they had missed her traditional birthday celebration this year, perhaps they could make up for it over the Christmas break, she pondered. Amy decided that maybe a trip to the lingerie store would be in order. Although Sheldon wasn't necessarily into that kind of thing, it's worth a shot, she decided.

Amy went back to her lab smiling. She still couldn't wait to see the look on Sheldon's face when she gave him the quilt but now she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she gave him his other gift – herself wrapped in a big red bow.


	4. Chapter 4

Sheldon finally looked down at his watch. 11:00 p.m. Hmmm, he thought. No wonder I am getting tired. Although he was tired, thankfully he was not too terribly hungry as he had eaten the sandwich Amy left for him a few hours earlier. Well, I had better head home and try to achieve at least a minimal amount of REM sleep, he surmised. The hours he had been working lately greatly interfered with his normal sleep cycle. Not to mention all of his other normal scheduled activities.

At least Sheldon had been driving himself to work these days. Although having others drive him around still gave him a sense of importance, he could not deny the feeling of freedom he felt not having to take others schedules into consideration (although he didn't do that very often before). And he was finally able to use his official university parking spot.

Sheldon packed up his things and locked up his office. The campus was fairly quiet this time of night during a normal week but now that the students had already left for Christmas break, the place was deserted. He was able to quickly drive out of the parking lot and get home without much traffic at all. Just like he preferred.

As Sheldon anticipated, Amy was already asleep by the time he quietly entered their apartment. He quickly changed into his pajamas and quietly crawled into bed falling asleep almost instantly. When his barely audible alarm went off at 4:00 (thank you Vulcan-like hearing), he crept out of bed and hit the shower. He was dressed, full of raisin bran and out the door by 4:45. He stopped for a moment in the hallway as he triple-checked the apartment door to make sure it was locked. He wanted Amy to be safe and sound inside.

Sheldon signed inwardly. He missed his wife greatly. He missed talking with her and sharing news about their day. He missed exchanging ideas and intellectual banter with her. He missed eating dinner together and watching TV and cuddling and, yes, he missed being intimate with her. He had been forced to put his pseudo-random coitus schedule on hiatus until after he could publish this paper.

Sheldon had created the schedule as a compromise after he and Amy had discussed the issue on their honeymoon. He had explained to her at the time his belief that without a set schedule for coital activities, he might not remember to be a "good husband" to her in the bedroom. As it turned out; however, Sheldon's belief was not entirely accurate.

Sheldon found himself thinking about his need for their bedroom endeavors often and at random times while he was working. After they were married, he and Amy enjoyed the socially sanctioned freedom of making love when they wanted and now since that freedom was taken away, he seemed to crave it even more. He was constantly having to refocus on his work and reassure himself at those times that the minute, the literal minute, he was done with this paper, he would make up for lost time in that area with his beautiful wife.

But for now, it was "all work and no play" making Sheldon not only a dull boy, but a tired and sexually frustrated man. He only hoped that Amy would continue to be patient with him. Especially after he forgot her birthday this week.

Sheldon could not believe he forgot her birthday and Leonard of all people had to remind him. His friend was one of a select few individuals in which Sheldon actually cared about what they thought of him. He knew Leonard was disappointed in him for neglecting Amy.

In his defense, he did not forget. The day just snuck up on him because he was working so hard his days ran together and he hadn't realized the date. He could never forget the date of Amy's birth. It was a monumental day for them in the history of their relationship. It was the day he and Amy first engaged in coitus right after they got back together.

Back then, Sheldon could think of no better way to express to Amy how much she meant to him and how absolutely thrilled he was that they were back together. His only concern about his birthday gift to his girlfriend was him being overwhelmed by her and ruining everything. But Amy was patient with him as always and they enjoyed themselves greatly that night and every night on Amy's birthday since. Well, until her ruined their streak by missing last night. Sheldon felt awful about that.

He was so close to finishing this paper, he thought as he made his way down the stairs. He knew the theory was not perfect and maybe that was the point. His ultimate goal as a physicist was to understand everything about a complex imperfect world. His ultimate hope was that he and Amy's concept of super asymmetry would move society closer to that understanding. It was all he could hope for without some further definitive proof of their concept.

Unfortunately, Sheldon knew if their work took off after publishing then he would have to defend it. This would mean more papers, interviews and lectures around the country. Although Amy was a critical component in the initial concept, he knew a neurobiologist might not be taken seriously in his world of physics so he would most likely be presenting on his own. Amy would have to stay here for her own work anyway and he would be missing her again.

Well, they would cross that bridge when they came to it. He was determined that he would make the most of the time they had together as soon as he possibly could.

Sheldon drove to work in silence along the dark streets of Pasadena but he had a slight grin on his face. He was thinking about Amy and how they could finally be together once this paper was published. He began to craft a plan to put all of her past birthdays to shame and more than make up for this year. Sheldon's slight grin became a full-fledged smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy didn't need an alarm to wake up this morning. It was Christmas Day! She was so excited after all of her planning and preparations for their first Christmas together as a married couple. She felt like a kid full of anticipation.

Amy didn't even bother to look at Sheldon's side of the bed. She knew he had gone into work early again but that was okay because he knew he needed to be home by two for their special Christmas dinner she was preparing. It would take her most of the morning to cook everything anyway (Mary's recipes were not easy) so she didn't mind having the time to get ready.

The morning flew by as Amy kept busy in the kitchen cooking and baking and listening to old Christmas carols. She had just finished setting the table in fancy Christmas linens when her phone rang. Thinking it might be Sheldon, she ran to answer it.

"Hello" she said in rushed tone.

"Hey Ames". It was Penny.

"Hi" Amy said.

"I just called to wish you and Sheldon a Merry Christmas" Penny said in a sing-song voice.

"Merry Christmas Penny" Amy replied. "How's Nebraska?"

"Cold!" Penny yelled. "But good. It's good to see my family again."

"Good" Amy said. "How's Leonard holding up being "down on the farm?" she snickered.

"Well, let's just say he made the right choice going into science instead of farming. Between the blisters and the sneezing, Mom's had to make two trips to Walmart for extra band-aids and Kleenex!" she joked.

"So how's your Christmas going with just the two of you? Are you and Sheldon decking the halls and trimming the tree?" Penny asked mischievously.

"It's fine" Amy replied dryly. "We're just getting ready to eat."

"Well, let me talk to Sheldon real quick to wish him a Merry Christmas. I know it's his favorite holiday" she said sarcastically.

"Um, he's not back from the University yet" Amy said casually.

"What?" Penny's voice rose higher. "He went in to work today? On Christmas." Penny softened her voice then. "Gee, I'm sorry Ames. I know that must be hard for you."

"No, no it's okay. He'll be here soon and then we can start our Christmas" Amy replied with confidence.

"Sure, okay" Penny said with disappointment in her voice. "Well, tell him I called and we'll talk soon, okay? I gotta go. Bye Amy" she said.

"Bye Penny." Amy started to end the call when she heard Penny one more time say her name.

"Amy?" said Penny.

"Yeah?" Amy replied. She heard Penny sigh.

"Look" she began "I'm really sorry that Sheldon is being such an ass right now but you know he probably thinks he has a good reason. I'm sure in reality it's a stupid reason; but, to him he may think by working this hard he is somehow trying to be a good husband and support his family blah, blah, blah. You know he would never hurt you on purpose" she finished quietly.

Amy smiled. "I know Penny, thanks."

"Okay, I'll call you guys later and thanks for checking on our apartment" she added.

"No problem. Bye, Penny" Amy said.

"Bye, Ames" Penny said ending the call.

Amy looked over her handiwork on the table decorations. She smiled. Penny was right. Sheldon would not hurt her on purpose. He'll be here, she said to herself. He'll be here.

* * *

Amy looked at her reflection one more time in the bathroom mirror. She felt pretty silly wearing Mrs. Santa Claus red lingerie with fur on it but she had to admit she didn't look too bad. She hoped Sheldon would like it even if he isn't a big fan of Ole' St. Nicholas. Oh, Sheldon, she thought.

Amy had finally eaten dinner around 5:00 when it was apparent that he wasn't going to make it for Christmas dinner. After cleaning up and putting away the leftovers, she took a long hot fragrant bubble bath and waited for Sheldon to return home to at least exchange gifts even if he didn't make it for dinner.

When the evening came and went and it was time for bed, Amy decided she could at least follow through on her plan to give Sheldon his gifts when he got home. After all, giving the gift of love was what Christmas was supposed to truly represent. Not a fancy dinner served on fancy linens.

Amy put the wrapped box containing the homemade quilt she made for him on his side of the bed. She carefully crawled in on her side wearing her Christmas nightie and a bright red bow. "There" she said as she tried to get comfortable. Even if I fall asleep before he gets home, he can open his "gifts" she grinned.

* * *

Amy fell asleep fairly quickly. She must have been more tired than she thought with all of her cooking that morning. When Amy rolled over to look at her alarm she noticed she rolled on top of something hard and scratchy. The bow. She was still wearing it.

She looked at the time. 7:00 a.m. She looked towards Sheldon's side of the bed. It was untouched. The gift box still sitting on top of the unmoved blanket. He never even came home! Or at least to bed.

Amy put on her glasses and robe and went to the living room. "Sheldon" she called. Nothing. He wasn't in the apartment. He never came home yesterday. First he missed her birthday and now Christmas! It was suddenly all too much.

Amy ripped the bow off, put her glasses on the table and collapsed on the couch as the tears began to roll down her cheeks and small gasps of uncontrolled sobbing echoed through the empty apartment.

It didn't matter if it wasn't on purpose. His actions did hurt her. Nothing could be worth this kind of pain and neglect, she thought. I am lonelier now than before I even met Sheldon. We have to make a change. We can't go on like this. I can't go on like this, she cried.

Amy knew she should start formulating a plan of attack to confront Sheldon but right now she just wanted to cry. And so she did.


	6. Chapter 6

Sheldon woke up suddenly. He knew it was morning based on the light from the window streaming through his office. He must have fallen asleep last night. He had been working night and day but nevertheless, he tried to maintain at least a quasi-schedule by going home to sleep, shower and eat breakfast every day. And of course to check on Amy. She may not have always known it but Sheldon went home every night if nothing else to at least to make sure was alright.

Well, not last night apparently. He only sat down to close his eyes for one minute. Just to rest them to help focus on the equation he had been struggling with for awhile. He was just so damn tired that apparently, his body had other ideas.

Standing and stretching, Sheldon decided he still needed a shower and some breakfast so he gathered his things and headed to the car to go home for a bit.

There were a lot more cars on the road this morning that yesterday. It seems everyone was headed in the same direction – to the mall. That is odd, Sheldon thought. Maybe there was some kind of last minute holiday sale or… the holiday! Oh, no I have done it again, Sheldon thought as he almost drove right through a red light.

He was in the proverbial "dog house" with Amy for sure. Not only had he forgotten her birthday, he had forgotten Christmas. He definitely needed a gesture to apologize. Think Sheldon, what did Dad do when he was in trouble with Mom (which was a lot of the time.) Got it, he remembered and made a quick left turn to make things right with Amy. He hoped it would be enough.

* * *

Amy was still crying on the couch when she heard the door open slowly. She sat up and put on her glasses. It was Sheldon. He looked disheveled and tired and he was holding a bouquet of beautiful Christmas flowers.

Sheldon walked into the apartment and quietly closed the door behind him putting his bag down. He looked at Amy and saw she had been obviously crying. He gulped and slowly approached the couch. He sat down next to Amy and presented her with the flowers.

"Good morning" he said. "These are for you."

Amy took the flowers but didn't say anything. She hadn't had time to formulate her plan to confront Sheldon about his neglect and thoughtlessness so she wasn't sure how to respond.

Sheldon waited patiently.

"Thank you for the flowers" she finally said. "They're beautiful."

"You are welcome" he replied. Sheldon sighed and reached for her hand.

"Amy, I apologize for staying out all night. I only sat down for a minute to rest my eyes and then I must have fallen asleep in my office. I am sorry to worry you. And I am sorry for missing Christmas" he winced.

Amy looked at him. While Sheldon had never been the best at reading facial clues, he could easily tell she was upset.

"Sheldon" Amy began. "While I appreciate the flowers and the apology, it doesn't make up for missing Christmas. Or Thanksgiving. Or the past two months" she said sadly.

"Amy, you know I have been working night and day trying to publish this year" he said.

"I know. I know. But Sheldon, we're still newlyweds and we've hardly seen each other. We're missing out on so much. I can't believe we missed our first Christmas as husband and wife!" she scoffed removing her hand from his grip.

"I'm sorry" he said defensively. "It's not like I planned to miss it!"

"And what about my birthday?" she asked. "Did you know you were the only person in my social group to not wish me a happy birthday? My own husband forgot my birthday!" she said angrily as she rose from the couch carrying the flowers to the kitchen. Amy began opening and closing kitchen cabinets loudly as she looked for a vase for the flowers.

"Amy, you know I could never forgot your birthday. I do not forget anything" he said tapping his index finger on his forehead.

"Oh, I know" Amy said with sarcasm. "That just means that you chose to ignore it which is even worse" she yelled back as she filled a crystal vase with water.

"That is not what happened…" Sheldon started to argue but Amy interrupted him.

"Sheldon, I don't want excuses anymore. I just want us to be together. Don't you think us spending time together is just as important, if not more so, than publishing this paper?" Amy asked.

Sheldon didn't respond.

"Well Sheldon, don't you?" she asked frustrated and looked directly at him.

"No" he finally said. "I do not."

Amy gasped and almost dropped the crystal vase on the counter.

Sheldon rose from the couch towards her. "Let me explain" he began.

"No, Sheldon" she said. "No explanation is necessary. You've made yourself clear" she said with anger as she put the flowers in the vase. "Crystal clear" she said.

Amy tightened up her robe and stormed over to the door. "I'm going over to Penny's for a while" she said as she grabbed the extra set of keys and loudly slammed the door behind her.

Sheldon just stood there and watched her leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually, Sheldon's feet began to move towards the door only to stop when he stepped on something in the floor. It was a large bright red bow. He picked it up curious as to its origins. He looked around but did not see any presents that were missing a bow. Based on its very large size it would have to be a big gift. Maybe one that was 5' 4'' with glasses and an adorable smile, he guessed.

Sheldon thought he caught a glimpse of what appeared to be some kind of Christmas lingerie underneath Amy's robe. Something red with white fur perhaps? It seems Amy wanted to be intimate as her Christmas gift. That was understandable. It had been far too long since their last encounter, especially for newlyweds. He sighed. Now Sheldon was even more trouble.

Amy had not given him a chance to explain why he answered her question the way he did when she asked if he thought them spending time together was just as important, if not more than, him publishing the paper. She probably had assumed that he thought science was more important to him than she was when, in fact, nothing could be further from the truth.

What Sheldon was going to explain to Amy, had she let him, was that their love transcended even the need to spend time together. That even if for some horrible reason they were separated from each other for the rest of their lives, the way he felt about her would never change. She was the love of his life and he would love forever.

Maybe the best thing to do was let her cool off for a while, he decided, as he turned and went towards the bathroom to shower. When he had finished showering, he put on his robe to go eat some cereal when he discovered something on his side of the bed. A box wrapped in paper with a gold bow. There was a tag on the gift. "To Sheldon, Love Amy. Happy First Christmas!"

Sheldon sat on the bed and opened the box. Inside was a blanket, no a quilt. He lifted it out of the box and held it out to look at it. What is this? he thought. He looked closer moving top to bottom, left to right.

The first quilt panel was a decorative coffee cup. The second a cute cuddly cat. The third was a silhouette of a couple dancing. The fourth some movie tickets. And then a tiara, a flag, a glass filled with what appeared to be strawberry Quik, a box of tissues, a D & D die, a train car covered in grapes, a blue silk panel from what looked like Amy's prom dress, a picture of a fort made of blankets, a heart, a toothbrush holder, an engagement ring and a piece of white lace.

Sheldon was stunned by what he held in his hands. It was a tangible record of their relationship. All of their wonderful memories, which he clung to in his mind like air to breath, where now right here in his very hands. He looked back at the first panel.

The coffee cup. Their first meeting in the coffee shop thanks to Howard and Raj tricking Sheldon into going on an online date. He could never repay them for that life changing gift.

The cat to symbolize the time they gave away the Clowder of cats he adopted after they had argued. Sheldon had tried to fill the void he did not even realize was missing from his life before he met Amy.

The time they went dancing with Penny and Bernadette and Amy kissed him before they were officially even a couple. Sheldon recalled how her face looked then as her eyes fluttered closed and she moved in to kiss him. Her lips were so soft and just a hint of cranberries lingered on them. He recalled the lightning bolt that flashed to his groan area when he felt her lips on his that first time. Truly fascinating.

The time when they did officially become a couple when he crashed her movie date with Stuart. Sheldon was never more frightened (and that is saying something) than when he asked her that infamous question "Amy, will you be my girlfriend?" Well, he may have been a little more frightened when she eventually answered "yes".

The tiara he bought his Princess Amy when he was in the "dog house" years ago. Would he ever learn?

A flag for their "Fun with Flags" baby they created together. He missed that old internet show.

The glass of Sheldon's favorite pink liquid to represent Amy's plan one date night years ago to accelerate Sheldon's feelings for her. If she had only known back then that his feelings were already cemented to her forever.

The box of tissues stumped Sheldon for a moment and then he remembered Amy's "sickness" when he stayed and took care of her. He remembered rubbing vapor-rub on her chest, helping her with a bath and eventually spanking her for lying. Hmmm, between recalling those memories and then then memory of their Dungeons and Dragons love spell, Sheldon had an uncomfortable situation "come up" and needed to adjust his sitting position on the bed and gather his robe around his lap.

The next panels on the quilt brought a huge goofy grin to Sheldon's face. The spontaneous kiss he gave her on their Valentine's Day train trip. Her soft lips tasted like brownies that time. The gang's do-over prom where he and Amy danced and laughed and he told her he loved her for the first time. Their first G–rated boy/girl sleepover under the blanket fort they crafted in his living room. Their next boy/girl sleepover on her birthday that was most definitely rated R.

He laughed out loud at the site of a toothbrush holder with two toothbrushes snuggled up next to each other to signify the giant step they took in the relationship by cohabitating together. What other quilt in the world would have a toothbrush on it? Sheldon wondered. Only his Amy could be so creative.

He began to cry when he saw the remaining panels. A representation of Mee-Maw's ring and a piece of white lace signifying their engagement and marriage. And then there were two panels that were blank. One was blue and one was pink. He could only assume they represented their future children.

"Oh Amy" he said with emotion to the empty room.

He was just so overwhelmed…and so tired. Amy was his life. His whole world.

Please Amy, Sheldon thought to himself and he laid down on the bed and wrapped up in the quilt. Please do not give up on me, he wished as he quietly and unintentionally drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Amy turned off the TV in Leonard and Penny's apartment as she made a mental list of the groceries she would need to buy to replace all of their junk food she just ate. She rose from their couch and stretched. It had been a few hours since she left her own apartment in a huff. She felt bad about not giving Sheldon a chance to explain what he said about the paper being more important than them spending time together.

Amy was a scientist. She understood that sometimes science waited for no one. She herself had put her work before spending time with Sheldon and on more than one occasion. Like when she went away to Princeton last summer or even when she was working all of those late nights with Howard before she and Sheldon were married. Amy knew that Sheldon's theory was potentially life changing and he had to work on it.

"I think I overacted" she said to herself. "I just need to go back over there and let him explain". Amy left locking up the apartment and crossed the hall to her place.

"Sheldon?" she called as she entered the apartment. No answer. Oh my god, she thought. He's left again. Amy could not believe it. After I was going to give him a chance to explain himself! She thought angrily.

Amy let out an exasperated huff and went into the bedroom to go get dressed. Sheldon was still here. He was asleep wrapped up in…Oh! Amy gasped. She had forgotten about his gift that remained on the bed when she stormed out earlier after he came home. He must have found it and opened it. He must have liked it too because he was clinging to it in his sleep like it was a life line.

"Oh Sheldon" she said quietly trying not to cry again this morning. He looked so peaceful. So wonderful. She missed him so much lately. She was still angry at him but that could wait.

Amy quietly crawled into bed trying not to wake him. She put her arms around him, still snuggled in the quilt she spent so many hours alone working on, and closed her eyes. She relished the feel of him in her arms. Even though loving him meant she hurt more sometimes than she did before she met him, Amy had to believe it was worth it in the end. With Sheldon by her side and a tummy full of junk food, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sheldon was gone when Amy woke up and so was the quilt she made him. I wonder what he did with it, she thought. At least it appeared he liked his Christmas gift.

Amy sighed and rose from the bed and went to the bathroom to change out of the lingerie she was still wearing from last night. What a terrible idea, she thought as she changed. Sheldon didn't even notice the garment she had spent so much time picking out for his "other" Christmas gift.

Once again they missed an opportunity to be intimate last night. Amy wasn't sure what she missed more. The amazing physical aspect of making love with her husband or the emotional closeness she felt to him when they were together. In any case, she missed it terribly.

Amy went to the kitchen for a drink of water and looked at her beautiful flowers in the vase on the counter. There was a note next to them in Sheldon's handwriting.

 _"Amy, I am sorry for missing Christmas and your birthday. I will make it up to you, I promise. Please forgive me. I cannot express my gratitude enough for the quilt. It is beautiful and means the world to me. Just like you. Sleep well my love. Sheldon."_

Amy teared up a little at the note. He said he was sorry. He asked for forgiveness. He said he would make it up to her. All she could do was believe him and be patient. Even if the loneliness was starting to feel unbearable.

Amy read the post script on the note and blushed.

 _P.S. Don't you dare get rid of that Christmas lingerie._


	9. Chapter 9

Amy went about her Christmas break trying to keep busy. She spent time cleaning and sewing, she watched old movies, checked on Penny and Leonard's apartment (making sure to replenish the food she ate) and read several books she'd been meaning to read.

She talked with Penny and Bernadette a little but they were busy catching up with family over the holidays. Bernadette did mention a New Year's Eve party that they were all invited to attend. Penny and Leonard wouldn't be back in time but Bernie was hoping that Amy and Sheldon could go with her and Howard.

Rajesh's new girlfriend, or technically his new fiancé, had invited them all to a soiree at the hotel she worked at on New Year's Eve. It was a black tie affair and Amy was excited to go. The only other black tie affair she had ever been invited to was the do-over prom on the roof years ago and she had a magical night back then. She remembered feeling faint when Sheldon had told her he loved her for the first time but she soon recovered and felt like she was walking on clouds the rest of the evening.

Sheldon already had his tuxedo and Amy had been dress shopping several times that week. Eventually, after she was forced to send Penny dozens of selfies in multiple dresses, they both found one they could agree on for the party. It was royal blue and showed way too much clavicle for Amy's taste but it was long sleeved, cinched at the waist and had a long full skirt. Amy couldn't wait to show Sheldon.

Amy and Sheldon had barely seen each other this week and hadn't talked about their fight at Christmas, the significance of the quilt, or even about the New Year's Eve party. He had agreed to go to the party when she asked him in passing (mostly out of guilt Amy believed) but she knew he wasn't looking forward to it. Sheldon going to a party was a difficult enough challenge without adding on how much he had been distracted by his work.

On the evening of the party, Amy had just finished getting ready when Sheldon arrived home from the university. Whew! Amy thought. She wasn't 100% sure that he would keep his promise to go with her. Now that he was home, she allowed herself to get excited to ring in the New Year with her husband at a fancy party. Truth be told, she had been going a little stir-crazy cramped in their little apartment all alone all week. She had been terribly lonely and looked forward to a night out.

She looked at the time. He had just enough time for a quick shower and to get dressed. Amy took one last look at herself in the bedroom mirror. She had painstakingly took the time to curl her hair, put on holiday make-up and look her best. She hoped Sheldon noticed. She took a deep breath went to the living room.

Sheldon was sitting down hunched over his laptop tapping incessantly. He was deeply focused on what he was writing. Amy approached him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. He jumped and let out a shout. Amy removed her hand quickly and stepped back.

"I'm sorry Sheldon. I didn't mean to scare you" she said with her hand over her heart.

Sheldon didn't say anything and went back to typing.

"Sheldon" Amy began "you're going to need to stop and go get ready for the party now" she gently prodded. "We are supposed to be there at 8:00. If you haven't eaten dinner yet, I can make you a quick sandwich. I think there will be hors d'oeuvres but nothing too substantial so you might want to…"

"Can't" Sheldon mumbled and never ceased his typing.

"Sheldon?" Amy questioned.

"Zone" he said and kept typing.

"Okay" Amy said. "You don't have to eat anything before we go but you do need to start getting ready or…"

"Can't" he mumbled again. "Not going."

"WHAT?" Amy yelled.

Sheldon stopped typing and turned to look at her when she raised her voice.

He knew he was failing her again but it could not be helped. He was in the very final proofing of the last section of the paper on their concept of super asymmetry. If all went well, he could publish tonight before the end of the year. Not that it really matter if it was tonight or tomorrow but he was so close! He would love to start the New Year knowing the work was complete. Then he could finally devote his time to Amy. He had to finish it tonight.

"I am sorry Amy but I am so…" Sheldon started.

"So close right?" Amy yelled interrupting him.

"Yes" he said quickly.

"Sheldon you've been "so close" to finishing this paper all week" she said.

"No really, I mean it. I am almost..." he didn't finish.

Amy interrupted him again.

"Sheldon, are you really not going to go with me to the party? To not be there to ring in the New Year together? To not kiss me at midnight?" she asked frustrated.

"I am sorry but" he hesitated when he saw the hurt and desperation in her beautiful eyes. God, she looked so wonderful. He remembered waking up to her wonderful face after they had fought at Christmas still wrapped in the amazing quilt she made for him. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her and...Stop. He needed to be strong. He was so close to publishing this damn paper. She would understand. It was Amy after all. She always understood.

"No. I have to stay here and work tonight" he finished.

Amy just stared at him.

Amy knew the pain of rejection, loneliness, and isolation. They were "old friends" of hers from years of being alone when she was younger. Years of never having a single friend, never fitting in anywhere, and never having boys or men pay her any attention at all.

However, the pain she experienced now went far beyond what she knew from her past. Because before Sheldon, she hadn't known what she had been missing.

Since she met Sheldon, her whole world changed. She had made friends. She had a group she fit in to. She had a man that loved her. But right now, that man was not giving her even "the time of day" as the old saying goes. The pain she felt hurt so much than before she couldn't stand to look at him anymore. And then, Amy felt something else. She felt anger and bitterness. How dare he open up a world of love and acceptance to her and then dare to take that world away, her mind screamed.

Amy did not understand. She did not understand at all.

"Fine" she spat at him through clenched teeth. "Stay here but I'm going to spend the evening with my friends!" she yelled turning on her heels to grab her keys and her wrap.

"Are you driving?" Sheldon called out after hearing her grab her keys.

"Yes" she answered quickly.

"Well, don't drink then, alright" he said as he resumed his typing.

"Sheldon, don't speak to me like I'm a child" she said angrily. "And don't tell me what to do!" she yelled.

Amy opened the front door and took one final look at him. He never turned around.

"Happy New Year" she said with a heavy dose of sarcasm as she left and slammed the door behind her. She would have loved to stomp down the stairs to further her point but that just wasn't going to happen in these heels. By the time, she did make it down the long flights of stairs she was in tears.

"Stop it, Amy" she scolded. "You're ruining your make-up".

Amy slid into her the car and cleaned up her mascara with a tissue. She double-checked her reflection in the visor mirror. Other than a nose that looked too red, no one could tell she had been crying. And no one will, she thought.

I'm going to have a wonderful time tonight. I am a fun, vibrant woman who is more than capable of enjoying herself at a party. I'll show him that I don't need him to be happy, she thought with unbridled determination.

"Let's do this!" she said easing her way into traffic.


	10. Chapter 10

He had done it. Sheldon blinked several more times to focus on the confirmation screen of his submission. He had submitted the paper on super asymmetry. Finally. He was done. He felt like crying he was so happy. He eased up out of the chair he had been sitting in for, he looked at his watch, four hours straight and stretched.

"Ahhh" he said as his sore muscles groaned from stiffness.

He looked around the room. It had gotten dark in the time he was working. His stomach growled and he went to make a sandwich. A sandwich. That reminded him of Amy. She was still at the party. It was 11:00. He might be able to make it before midnight if he hurried.

He put the sandwich makings back in the fridge, scarfed down a few pieces of sliced cheese and ran to the bedroom. He took what was probably the quickest shower in his life and put on the tuxedo Amy had hanging for him on the closet door. He was in the car in less than 15 minutes and attempted to make his way through heavy traffic to the hotel.

Sheldon detested heavy traffic. Especially heavy traffic at night and on a night known for a potential of drunk driving accidents. He kept on going though even after he had to pull over for an ambulance speeding by with sirens blaring.

He had to get to the party before midnight. He wanted to be with Amy to share the celebration of finally publishing the paper and to give her the traditionally accepted PDA that occurred at the end of the midnight countdown.

Sheldon pulled into the parking garage and ran up the stairs to the lobby of the hotel Amy had told him about. It was not hard to find the party as music played loudly from the elegant ballroom. He rushed in and looked at his watch. He had a few minutes to spare. Now if he could only find his wife.

Sheldon scanned the room easily with having the advantage of his height and quickly spotted Howard and Bernadette, but no Amy. He made his way to them.

"Sheldon?" Bernadette said. "Amy told us you couldn't make it".

It may have been Sheldon's imagination but it seemed as if Bernadette was scowling at him.

"Where is Amy?" he asked quickly.

"She's gone Sheldon" Howard said.

"What do you mean?" Sheldon replied. "Gone where? To the bathroom, outside? Where's Amy?" he asked again as his voice began to raise and he nervously looked around the ballroom.

"Sheldon" Bernadette said as she gently placed her hand on his arm. "Amy left the party about an hour ago. She was pretty upset. She told me she just couldn't stay here and see all of the "happy couples" kiss at midnight. I'm sorry" she finished.

"What!" Sheldon said. He felt silly. He had forgone eating, took a ridiculously lacking shower and rushed over here endangering his life on the road for nothing. She was not even here. She drove home and…Sheldon stopped his ranting thoughts.

"Was she drinking?" he said to Bernadette.

"What?" she asked as the music began to play even louder.

"I SAID HAD AMY BEEN DRINKING TONIGHT?" Sheldon yelled towering over Bernadette.

Howard moved in between Sheldon and his wife. "Yes, she was. It's a party, why?" he asked as he shielded his wife from the taller man.

"Oh god" Sheldon moaned. The ambulance. Could it be? No, it was not her. It could not be his Amy. She was too smart. But Bernadette did say Amy was upset. Was she upset enough to drive after she had been drinking?

The music stopped and Sheldon heard the well-known countdown. 10, 9, 8, 7…. He was out the door before the countdown reached 5.

* * *

Sheldon raced home in record time. Amy's car was not there. Sheldon gulped as he wondered what that might mean.

He had tried multiple times to contact her on the way home. No answer. Would he get to talk with her again? Will he get to tell her how much he loved her and how beautiful she was to him?

Amy had looked so beautiful tonight in the lovely blue dress. But did he stop and tell her that before she left? No, he did not. All he did was ignore her.

With more determination than ever, Sheldon ran up the stairs as fast as he could and dug out his keys unlocking the apartment door. It was still dark just as he had left it.

"Amy?" he called out. No answer.

He looked around for her keys or wrap or any sign that she was home. He saw nothing. His mind started traveling in a million directions as he thought about all of the different scenarios that could account for neither her car nor her being here. All ended badly.

Sheldon tensed up as he put his keys down and saw the light of his laptop glowing in the dark.

Was it worth it Dr. Cooper? he asked himself angrily. Was practically killing himself and damaging his marriage worth it to publish a paper before the end of the year?

What if Amy's hurt or worse? What if she's…

Sheldon could not even fathom. He could not even think it. His heart might stop. Amy was his heart and if she was gone…

Sheldon felt sick.

He had been wrong to put finishing the paper above being with Amy tonight. He knew Amy would be patient with him but time on the other hand would not.

He had forgotten to listen to the sage advice he received when he was contemplating missing another birthday of Amy's years ago. He only had a limited number of days to be with Amy. So be with her.

"Please, please", Sheldon begged to anyone who would listen in the universe, "please do not let it be too late."

He walked with caution towards the bedroom. He opened the door. It was dark as well.

"Amy?" he called out to the darkness.

He heard nothing but the sound of his own heart as it thumped a final beat.


	11. Chapter 11

Howard held his wife a little tighter as they danced the last dance of the evening ringing in the New Year. He thought about how grateful he was to have a woman as wonderful as Bernie in his life. Sure, she had her quirks but man, how did he get so lucky?

He thought about his friend and his wife and what happened earlier. Sheldon may have been the luckiest of them all. Even Leonard, who worked so hard to finally win Penny, couldn't compete with what poor Amy had to put up with from Sheldon. She had the patience of a saint.

To be fair, he felt sorry for his friend. Sheldon was certainly one of the smartest people Howard had ever met. He was a super genius without a doubt when it came to how the universe worked. However, when it came to how people worked, he was completely clueless. Case in point, Sheldon dumping Amy tonight for work.

* * *

Howard and Bernadette were surprised to see Amy arrive all by herself tonight at the party. She looked great all dressed up but sad all by herself. Her mood improved a little when, at Bernie's prompting, Howard danced with Amy as the band played a fast paced Neil Diamond song. Her mood improved even more after she had a few glasses of champagne and two other men asked her to dance. It seemed there were some single men here tonight looking to "score".

Howard remembered being a lonely single guy himself once upon a time, but the fact that Amy had clearly been drinking too much should have been a deterrent to these guys. Not to mention Amy's wedding ring which was clearly visible on her left hand. Howard decided to keep a close eye on her tonight since his friend wasn't there to do so.

Bernie had told him earlier that Amy was upset with Sheldon for not only skipping out on her tonight but for basically ignoring her for months. Amy seemed to be trying awfully hard to have a good time tonight. Howard wondered if Amy may have felt flattered by the attention of not only one guy wanting to dance with her, but two.

However, when the latest dude she had been dancing with suddenly changed directions and started guiding Amy out the back door with his hand on her back, Howard stepped in (literally) and swiftly waltzed her back to the dance floor.

"Where were you headed, Amy?" he asked casually as he twirled her around.

"I'm not sure" she said in a bit of a daze. "One minute we were dancing and the next minute I was being ushered out the door. It's all kind of fuzzy."

Howard was steamed. He was mad at the jerk that tried to take advantage of Amy. He was mad at Amy, who was a known "lightweight" when it came to drinking, for consuming two glasses of champagne instead of only one. But most of all, he was mad at Sheldon for leaving her alone tonight.

"Let's go sit down for a minute, maybe get you a cup of coffee" Howard said leading Amy to a nearby table. He flagged down Bernadette who was talking to Raj and Anu.

"What is it Howard?" Bernie asked.

"Do you think Anu could ask the wait staff get us some coffee for Amy?" he said as he gestured to the table where he left Amy to rest.

"Sure, I'll ask. Is she going to be alright?" she asked.

"She'll be fine" he said. "It's Sheldon who is not going to be alright once I get a hold of him" Howard fumed.

* * *

Amy sat for a while with Bernadette and Howard while she drank her coffee. She was reminded of the time years ago when they all went on their train trip to Napa Valley for Valentine's Day. Bernie and Howard were snuggled together across from her gazing into each other's eyes just like they were years ago on the train. Meanwhile Amy sat alone. Again, just like she did years ago on the train when Sheldon spent all his time ignoring her. She sometimes forgot about that part of their trip because Sheldon kissing her erased the bad memories.

She thought those days were behind them now that they were married. While it was true that Amy was fully capable of being happy on her own, that didn't change the fact that she still wanted Sheldon. Although, she certainly never wanted to be as touchy-feely as Howard and Bernadette were in public (gross!), it would be nice if her husband were here by her side. Amy looked out to the dance floor. Nothing but happy couples there too.

"I'm going to go" she said.

"Really Amy?" Bernie said. "There's only an hour left until midnight. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I really can't stay here and see all of the happy couples kissing at midnight. I'm just going to go home" she said and rose from the table. She shouldn't have come tonight, she thought. If Sheldon really was that close to finishing the paper, maybe they could have come to the party later when he was done. Maybe they could be together right now.

"We'll take you home" Bernie said and started to get up.

"No, no. You two stay. You deserve a night out" Amy argued.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, please stay. I'll be fine" Amy said.

"Well okay. Howard, at least go make sure she gets a cab" Bernie ordered. "Amy you take care okay. I promise things will get better once Sheldon finishes that paper and comes to his senses."

"I hope your right Bernadette. I really do" Amy said as she left with Howard.

Howard put Amy in a cab and tipped the driver extra to make sure she gets home safely.

"Bye Amy" he said. "Listen, don't worry about Sheldon, okay. You know he loves you."

"I know" Amy smiled. "Bye. And Howard" Amy said stopping him from leaving. "Thanks for watching out for me tonight."

"You're welcome Amy" Howard said. "Text me when get home" he added as he closed the cab door.

* * *

Now it was well past midnight as Howard and Bernadette finished their dance and Howard felt a little guilty. He should have told Sheldon when he finally made it to the party that he sent Amy home in a cab earlier, but serves him right. If you asked Howard, his friend should spend some time worrying about his wife. Maybe then he'll realize how much Amy means to him, Howard thought as he bent down to kiss his own wife acknowledging how much Bernie meant to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Sheldon clutched at his heart listening to the silence emanating from the dark bedroom.

No, no, no, he thought.

"Amy" he gasped.

Wait.

He thought he heard something, someone. He thought he heard breathing.

Sheldon moved closer to the bed and nearly stubbed his toe in the dark. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he reached out towards the bed.

He felt…it was her. And she was breathing.

Amy was here. She was alive. His Amy!

His heart started beating again.

Sheldon was overcome with emotion. He stared through the darkness at his beautiful wife sleeping peacefully in bed. Sheldon let out a breath he did not know he had been holding and bent down to kiss her cheek.

Amy stirred as she felt his lips on her cheek.

"Sheldon?" she said groggily. "What time is it?"

"It is after midnight" Sheldon said as he removed his tuxedo jacket.

"Happy New Year" he said happily as he kissed her cheek again and then removed his shoes and his pants.

"Sheldon," Amy began. "Where were you? You called but didn't leave a message. Listen, I'm sorry I went to the party without…"

Sheldon interrupted her as he grabbed Amy's face in his hands and kissed her lips passionately. Amy was caught off guard at first by the spontaneity and intensity of the kiss but soon began to return his kiss with just as much passion.

Sheldon moved over her and laid down beside her on the bed. His lips stayed on her lips but his hands left her face and traveled downward and quickly removed the blanket that was covering her. He began frantically moving his hands over her feeling every curve and valley of her body through her nightgown. He had been waiting to touch her like this for so long. He wanted to feel every part of her.

He pushed her nightgown up and one hand began to caress her breast. His lips moved away from hers and he placed them on her neck kissing and nipping at her skin. His lips moved away again and he placed them on her other breast sucking and gently pulling on her nipple.

Amy moaned at the feel of his lips on her and the frenzied way his hands moved over her. For a moment, she wasn't quite sure if she was awake or if this was a dream. If it was a dream, she most certainly did not want to wake up.

Sheldon became more and more desperate as he heard her moans and stopped his suckling to raise up and remove his shirts. His fingers fumbled slightly as he rushed to unbutton his dress shirt. His patience gave out quickly and he forcefully pulled his dress shirt and undershirt over his head. Now Amy knew she wasn't dreaming as she reached out and her hands traveled over his bare chest and arms causing Sheldon to moan. His lean muscles quivered under her fingers and his skin was hot to the touch.

Amy's patience gave out too as she hurriedly pulled her nightgown over her head. She reached for Sheldon's underwear and he helped her take them off. He, in turn, reached for hers and Amy laid back down on the bed as he slid them down her legs. He began to kiss her neck again and his long fingers reached down and began to stroke her most intimate area. Amy moaned again as he pleasured her and Sheldon relished in the fact she was hot and wet and ready for him. He placed his lips over her ear.

"Amy, please I need you" he choked out in a whisper.

"I'm here Sheldon" she said breathing heavily. "Always".

Sheldon could wait no longer. He hovered over her and aligned himself with her entrance.

'Ah, Amy', he thought as he entered her with ease. 'I'm home.'

Sheldon movements were painfully slow at first to give Amy time to adjust to his length. He knew it had been a few months since they had last been intimate and he would never want to hurt her. Amy, on the other hand, had other ideas. She bucked underneath him and pulled him closer. Amy moved her hands to his buttocks and encouraged him to go even deeper. Sheldon cried out as he became fully engulfed in her heat and wetness.

Her hands moved on him prompting him to move faster and harder. He increased the speed of his thrusts and soon Amy was almost thrashing beneath him as he felt her tightened around him with her orgasm. She cried out his name which was all it took for Sheldon. He thrust deeply a few more times and literally growled as he felt the release of his own orgasm.

* * *

They both laid there trying to catch their breath. Sheldon moved over to the side. Amy was stunned at what had just happened between them. Although she and Sheldon had been intimate much more often since they had married, their sexual encounters were almost always planned in one way or another. Sheldon would ask, Amy would say yes (almost always), they would discuss it, showers would be taken, "come hither" PJs worn and they would take their time making love.

This encounter; however, was not planned, not discussed and certainly did not take their normal allotted amount of time. But wow, it was fantastic. Amy tried not to cry as all of the emotions she had been feeling over the past few months washed over her. Oh, how she had missed this. She snuggled into his chest and placed her hand to rest gently over his heart.

Sheldon placed his hand on top of hers on his chest. Yes, his heart was definitely beating. He had not meant to rush their encounter. He had planned on whisking Amy away the moment he finished the paper on a romantic getaway to make up for missing her birthday. However, he had spent the last several weeks fantasizing about making love to her and could not wait any longer. He missed this so much! He swore, right then and there that he would never ever take Amy for granted again. He had gone crazy with worry about her earlier when he thought she was missing or worse. It taught him a great lesson.

"I did it Amy" Sheldon said once their breathing returned to normal.

"Hmm" Amy mumbled starting to get sleepy.

"I did it Amy. I finished. I submitted the paper" he said. "It is published."

"What!" Amy sat up. "Oh Sheldon!" she squealed. "I'm so happy for you. Congratulations" she said as she gave him a kiss.

"Be happy for both of us. Your name is on there too" he said as he kissed her back.

Amy stopped him. "What are you talking about? Sheldon, I barely did anything. You did 99% of the work."

"More like 98.4%" he said.

"Okay, 98.4% so why put my name on it?" she asked.

"Amy, the entire concept was your inspiration. And you did help me in the beginning before I had to start coming up with the math on the fly" he argued. "I am listed as the lead scientist but it is our paper" he said with finality.

If Amy was stunned before, she was flabbergasted now. For Sheldon to share credit with her was unheard of and incredibly sexy.

"Amy, I do not know why you would be upset about having your name on…"

This time it was Amy who interrupted Sheldon as she put his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. He immediately kissed her back with the same intensity.

"Thank you Sheldon" she said when she paused for air.

"You are welcome" he said as he leaned back in for another kiss.

"Sheldon?" she said through her closed lips.

"Yes" he said still kissing her.

"Why were you in a tuxedo?" she asked.

Sheldon leaned back. "Oh, I went to the New Year's Eve party to be with you."

"You came to the party?" she squeaked. Oh, no, Amy thought. Did he see her drinking and dancing with other men? Surely he knew she would never do anything truly reckless. Never. Was he jealous? Could that have anything to do with the spontaneous sex?

"Yes. I had to be with you. You looked so beautiful tonight in your new blue dress. I am sorry I neglected to tell you so earlier" he said as he kissed her again.

"I didn't see you at the party" Amy said cautiously as she broke the kiss.

"I got there just before midnight" he continued "but Howard and Bernadette told me you had already left. What they did not tell me is where you went or how you got there. Amy, I was worried sick" he said softly.

"I came straight home but I did not see you or your car" he continued.

"And then there was the ambulance I passed earlier" he gulped loudly.

"Well, I feared the worst" he finished, looking down.

"Sheldon" Amy said feeling silly for worrying about him seeing her at the party, "I took a cab home. I had two glasses of champagne and didn't feel I could drive. I am sorry if I worried you."

"And I am sorry I did not go with you in the first place. That changes right now Amy. I know you asked me at Christmas if our paper was more important than us spending time together and I said yes. I want to change my answer."

Sheldon reached down under the bed and pulled the box with the quilt Amy gave him for Christmas out from under it. She had wondered where it had disappeared to after he found it. He retrieved the quilt and covered them with it. He touched each of the panels with care.

"Amy, this quilt is the most wonderful gift. I can never thank you enough for making it for me. Late at night while you are sleeping, I pull it out and just stare at each of the memories captured forever with your handiwork" he said with a hitch in his voice.

"We made these memories together Amy. Together. You and I. A team. Thank you for reminding me of that" he said.

Sheldon faced her and took her hands in his looking into her eyes through the darkness.

"Nothing is more important to me than you Amy. Nothing. You are my life, my whole world. I love you and promise I will never take you for granted again. Science be damned" he said strongly.

"Sheldon!" Amy chastised. "I love you too but I don't think we have to damn science just so the two of us can be together" she smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Perhaps Amy, but I am serious. I am not going to act like that again. I promise. I almost killed myself trying to publish before some stupid deadline I made up for myself and then I almost lost you. So damning science is the least of my worries" he smiled back with glistening eyes as well.

"Okay Sheldon. I understand" Amy conceded. And she did understand.

Her silent birthday wish made on a bathroom candle had come true. He was here with her showing her how much he loved her. Above all else, he loved her and she loved him. That love transcended all. Even science.

Amy moved closer to him and hitched her leg up over his own. Her hips slightly skimmed over his increasingly hard manhood. "Now, how about we continue our own personal ringing in of the New Year" she offered seductively.

Sheldon moved closer too.

"Deal" he said and he kissed her knowing with certainty that maybe not all love, but at least the love between he and Amy, beat out everything else, even his first love - lady physics.

"Amy?" Sheldon said as his lips moved to her neck.

"Hmm? she answered.

"Well, you know how I feel about Christmas things lying around after New Year's" he continued as he moved to kiss her shoulder. "However, I think I could try to make an exception just this one time." He looked at her. "Do you still have that lingerie?" he asked hopefully.

Amy smiled and nodded.

"Happy New Year to me" she said as she kissed him.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Sheldon and Amy's lives are disrupted as their published paper on super asymmetry becomes a phenomenon in the science community. With his speaking tour and new found celebrity status, will Sheldon keep his promise to never take Amy for granted again? (Spoiler - he will!) But will science be the only disruption in their lives or could something even more disruptive be coming in the future?**

 **Check out the sequel titled The New Year's Resolution to continue on the journey!**


End file.
